


【卡里略×你】Last Forever

by constants



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constants/pseuds/constants
Summary: 第一次写E级的，节操我不要啦！写OOC了的话轻点打🙏🏻以及似乎时间线有点混乱，不过不要紧，能睡到卡里略才是最重要的😆（标题是瞎jb乱起的其实二月中旬之前差不多就写好了，但由于发生在二月底的众所周知的一些事情，一直拖着没有发
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Original Female Character(s), Horacio Carrillo/Reader
Kudos: 5





	【卡里略×你】Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写E级的，节操我不要啦！  
> 写OOC了的话轻点打🙏🏻  
> 以及似乎时间线有点混乱，不过不要紧，能睡到卡里略才是最重要的😆  
> （标题是瞎jb乱起的  
> 其实二月中旬之前差不多就写好了，但由于发生在二月底的众所周知的一些事情，一直拖着没有发

老实说，身为美国缉毒局探员，如果没有点像墨菲那样的理想主义，无论如何都不可能无怨无悔的根植于波哥大，为了抓捕巴勃罗·埃斯科巴而日复一日的在异乡重复收集情报的工作。若是要出警，既要做好会身中埋伏的准备，又不能因为扑了个空而无限后悔。

要知道，如果不熟悉这片区域，尤其是麦德林的街巷，千万不要跟在毒贩身后穷追不舍，他极有可能把你引向更深的巷子，就算没有因为失足踏空而坠落受伤，也会因为误入帮派领地而失去性命。

作为缉毒工作者，面对着穷凶极恶、气焰嚣张的毒枭，其实你并不怎么在意你的两个同事是如何取得重要情报的。当然不用想也知道，无牵无挂的佩纳靠“睡服”几个在波哥大和麦德林的妓女，顺带着施展些他的魅力，使这些年轻的女孩们发展成为DEA的线人。

在这一点上，你，墨菲，佩纳，还有哥伦比亚本地的卡里略上校都能达成共识。

为什么不呢？能够抓到奎卡并且逼迫他背叛自己的老大的重要原因，就是刑讯逼供这四个字。  
为什么不呢？在巴勃罗的势力达到极盛之时，他命令手下对麦德林的警察发动袭击，还在开学第一天，指使手下在位于市中心的总统府附近发动汽车炸弹袭击，全然不顾有多少无辜的人在他手下丧命。  
为什么不呢？卡里略上校会负责每一次审问，如果有人问起，就说这三个美国人不在场就好了。

与毒枭们斗智斗勇的同时，就是与时间赛跑。每一克可卡因从生产开始到漂洋过海，最终到达彼岸的迈阿密，需要以六条人命为代价。如果能在审问毒贩的部分节省时间，这就相当于间接拯救了几条生命，或者说得高尚些，能够让祖国免受一些毒品的侵蚀。

你亲眼见过卡里略审问毒枭，你甚至亲眼见证了卡里略在直升机里把毒贩从高空中踢出去——之前你从未见过如此暴怒的卡里略，但这几个毒枭动了不该动的人，以这样的方式了结他们二人的生命其实无可厚非。因为他们试图对你实施暗杀，获得赏金来讨好巴勃罗。

Wrong idea, narcos!

其实有了Kiki探员在墨西哥缉毒的前车之鉴，这些南美洲的毒枭们都知道美国缉毒局的探员不能碰，所以相对于哥伦比亚本土的警察来说，你还算是安全的。

卡里略也明白这个道理，但是子弹可不会区分谁是美国人，谁是哥伦比亚人，他还知道身为哥伦比亚的军官，他不能与来自美国的探员搞在一起。可眼下，他就站在你公寓的门口，提着刚脱下来的军装外套，望着来给他开门的你。

你接过卡里略的外套挂在门口，去厨房拿了一杯马黛茶递给他。客厅里暖黄色的灯光被玻璃灯罩包裹着，光线洒在身上，使你们沉浸在难得的温馨的气氛里，仿佛窗外的枪林弹雨都暂时与你们无关了。

卡里略清了清嗓子，你抬眼看向他，他抿了抿嘴唇，下巴也紧绷着，欲言又止的样子让你看出了他的心思。看样子他要谈工作了，虽然你们尽量不在独处时让这个话题扰乱你们的心情。

“总统先生…总统先生指派我明天前往麦德林，专职负责搜查科的工作。”

这倒是你从未想过的话题，一时间你竟不知到底该开心还是该失落。开心，是因为卡里略终于摆脱了那个腐败的司令，而直接听从总统指挥；失落，是因为工作令你大部分时间都待在波哥大，与卡里略本就难得的相处时间，现在变为了零。

你没有言语，头轻轻抵在他的颈窝处，卡里略从背后揽住了你的腰，把你拉的更近些，烟草和古龙水的味道一起涌进你的鼻腔，这气息令你感觉安全极了，哪怕当下卡里略是巴勃罗最想干掉的人，没有之一。

他低头亲吻你的额头，向下吻你的鼻尖，最后落在你的嘴唇上。卡利略俯身向下加深了这个吻，你一手摩挲着他的脖颈处的细碎发丝，一手攥着他的立领，下巴抬着，在这个吻中回以同样的热情。Gosh，虽然你们还未分别，但你已经可以想见他会有多思念你。

你别开脸急促地喘气，心脏在胸腔里跳得飞快。卡里略在你的耳垂舔舐着，犬齿在你的颈动脉处轻咬，你叫出声，嗔怪似的在他的胸膛推了一把，他低低的笑着，一下子把你抱了起来，你吓了一跳，双手紧紧揽着他的脖颈。

不了解卡里略的人会说，卡里略刑讯逼供的过程，像是凶狠的掠食者，只有你知道，除了审问犯人，卡里略在床上是如此。

卡里略从背后进入你的时候，只是停顿了一小会儿就开始挺身了。

你开始庆幸床头至少有块能够扶手的地方。他的力气很大，撞得你四肢发软，床板不住得发出吱呀的声音。除了每一次进出都会扯出的泠泠水声，房间里只有喘息声和皮肤拍打的声音。

女人丰满的乳房颤着，叫他看了眼睛发红。他一手扶着你的后脊，另一只手在你的胸脯上揉捏，细腻的脂肪从他的指缝中间溢出，指尖在你的乳尖上摸索着。

卡里略抽了出来，扶着身在你腿间温热的缝隙间打转，该故意顶了顶那个凸起，引得你喘了又喘。探身压低你的肩膀，你顺势枕在交叠的手臂上，新姿势给了他新的角度，你早就湿的一塌糊涂，他几乎不需要怎么费力就能蹭到你的G点。他紧绷着的腰肌像是在草原上追捕猎物的猎豹，掐着你臀瓣的手指留下深深的红印子。

你被刺激的不住得颤抖，手指攥着身下的床单，发出的呻吟声仿佛廉价色情片里的女主角，听着令你自己都感到脸红，不敢相信自己能发出这样淫荡的声音。

卡里略，卡里略，卡里略…他听着身前的女人不断抽泣着自己的名字，更加有了动力，像是还嫌刺激不够强，卡里略把食指伸向两人交合的地方，沾着你的爱液在阴蒂上打转，这下你直接尖叫了出声，呻吟声一声声的变得婉转，你把他绞得更紧了。啪的一声，卡里略一巴掌打在你的臀瓣上，留下一个红色的手印，你感觉那块皮肤火辣辣的疼。

“放松点宝贝儿，我可不想这么早就结束。”

男人探身拢了拢你垂在肩头的头发，被攥着头发，你被迫抬起上半身，滚烫的脸颊贴在冷冰冰的墙壁上，身后是他丝毫不减的动作。

身前的女人依旧婉转地哀叹着，眼前似乎能够看见白色的光点，紧闭着的双眼挤出几滴生理性的泪珠。“奥拉西奥，宝贝儿，快点，再快些，我…我快要到了…”你几乎是从牙缝中挤出这句话，不见停歇的强烈刺激让你连一句连贯的话都说不出来。

卡里略双手扶着你的腰窝，带着枪茧的指腹快速揉按着你的蜜豆，另一只手掌包裹着你一边的乳房，他的鼻尖埋在你的发丝里，耳畔能够听到的只有他低沉克制的喘息声，这让你的阴道不受控制的又收缩了起来。你感觉自己像是汪洋中的一叶扁舟，等待着澎湃巨浪随时把她送上浪尖。

刺激越来越强烈，高潮毫无征兆地如期而至。你的手紧紧抓着缠在腰肢上的手臂，在他的怀抱之中不住得颤抖，被吻得红红的嘴唇微张着，发出无声的尖叫，身后卡里略的动作也没停，火热的内壁吸得他不住得挺身。

卡里略的手臂把你箍得更紧了，他低头咬在你的肩颈处，重重的挺了几下身，最终在你体内释放了。

他这才松开你，两人顺势躺在床上，光裸的躯体交叠在一起，激烈的性爱几乎要耗尽全部的体力，你累的甚至连眼睛都不想睁开。卡里略把你揽到自己的胸前，你抬起下巴在他的胸口落下一个吻，然后找了个舒服的位置，枕在他的胸膛上。你感觉腿间粘腻腻的，高潮的余韵还在，绞紧双腿刺激得你又哆嗦了起来。

两人沉默无言的拥抱着，屋内的暧昧气息依然浓郁。今夜你不想要温柔又飘渺的性爱来为二人暂别，你想要的是他在腰间留下的红色指印和脖颈处的刺痛，是他的发泄和他的热情，你只想要他，一直如此。


End file.
